Path of Love
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: The road to true love is paved with obstacles and failures. There's usually a long way to success. in Kai's case it means dating other people. A lot of people. Girls and Boys alike. Shonen-Ai warning.
1. Whiny?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade

**Date One:** Hiromi

* * *

Kai opened the door to his apartment in Tokyo near eight pm. He got inside, removed his shoes and stepped straight into the living room. The unlocked door indicated that Rei was there. He actually lived next door but occasionally came to cook for the both of them after work. The food was good and his luxurious kitchen got to be used, not to mention he didn't have to do groceries shopping (he just left Rei money - they shared the expenses half-half) so Kai didn't mind and eventually just gave him a spare key to the penthouse.

Someone needed to make sure Kai was eating properly. The guy was _way_ too skinny.

He found Rei on the couch on the living room, white t-shirt, light grey trousers, hair in a long braid and watching... something. Chinese. Chick Flick? with martial arts... The food was already on the Coffee table. Rei was eating Pasta Bolognese. _His_ portion, on the other way...

"_Salad_?" Kai stared at the bowl on the table.

"Well, you went out on date. You usualy get something to eat on these. I didn't knew if you'd be hungry when you come back... don't worry, there's more pasta on counter beside the sink." he chuckled. "Welcome back. How was your date?"

"My time-spending with her just intensified my decision to not date typical whiny girls."

Rei stared.

"W-Well, she wasn't exactly whiny, but she expected me to do all sorts of stuff like give her my coat when she was cold."

"Did you?"

"Of course."

"So?"

"...She just kept blushing and gigling at everything I said. _Everything_. She acted all shy and girl-like, though I know that's _not_ how she's usually like. She was a complete opposite of how she's treating Kinomiya on daily basis."

"That's a typical girl on a date for you..."

Rei got up and Kai threw his coat on the couch and set beside it, spreading himself all over the sofa. He thought for a moment.

"...These too will end up marrying each other, will they."

"You only realized that just now?" Rei turned around with a marker to cross a line on Hiromi's name from the board hanging on the wall beside the kitchen. "Well, it was only to make sure there isn't anything going on between the two of you. Now we know for sure she and Takao are a match made in heaven and I can cross her off of your dating list."

Kai glanced at the board. At the moment Hiromi was the only name on the board, but that was soon to change.

"So, have any idea who could be next?"


	2. Dear Sister's Boyfriend Complex

**Second Date:** _Mao_

* * *

When Kai got home that evening, he wasn't met with a smile.

Rei greeted him a in the entrance hallway, sitting on a chair and blocking the door to his apartment, crossed hands and one leg on the other.

He didn't look happy.

Kai sighed.

"Relax, nothing happened." He passed the scowling Nekojin and opened the door. "It was like dating a little sister. Or a noisy brat. Rather than _ask _for the coat she rebuked me for treating her as a weak, incapable, little girl. _Guys _can be less manly than _her_."

"Then why don't you just date a _guy_?" Rei replied spitfully and dragged the chair beck into the apartment. Kai took off his shoes and went into the kitchen. "Are you mad at me for going out with her or are you defending her because I dumped her?"

"You _dumped_ her?!"

"Then you're not mad at me for going out with her?"

"Of course I'm mad at you!"

"Then you're glad that I dumped her."

"No I'm not! I'm _mad _at you!"

"For dumping her?"

"Yes!"

"Then I should ask her out again?"

_"No!"_

"But you're mad at me for dumping her."

_"Yes!"_

"Then maybe I _should_ ask her out again. One good thing about that that at least her cooking is delicious-" Kai caught a Pillow flying at him from Rei place behind the armchair near the door. Kai smirked, shutting the refrigerator with a beer can in hand.

"Jealous?"

"Are you trying to rile me up_ on purpose?_"

Kai dropped the smirk in favor of his usual bored expression. He moved to the couch. "You're behaving unreasonably. I find it stupidly amusing."

"Unreasonably? Kai, _you're_ the one who went out with _Mao!"_

"And _you _are obviously jealous. Don't worry, I wasn't serious anyway. I don't hit on my friends girlfriends."

"She not my _girlfriend_, she's my_ sister!"_

"Your _sister_." Kai stared at ludicrously.

"Yes,_ sister!_ She's like a _sister_ to me!"

"Is _she_ aware of it?" Kai asked sarcastically, opening his can.

"Don't care. She'll get it finally." Rei spat carelessly. "And if you mess with her again I'll shove that can _up your ass_ and make sure you won't be able to walk on _any_ date anytime soon or mess with anyone anymore!" With that he turned around and stormed out the door.

Kai leaned back.

_'I'm not a little girl, I can manage myself! Just so you know, I've only agreed to go out with you to make Rei jealous!'_

Kai smirked. Yeah, she'll get it. _Someday._

Not so sure about _accepting_ it, though.

_'Then why don't you just date a guy?!'_

"Maybe that's a not such bad idea..."

* * *

...Started up writing Mao, ended up writing Julia ._.


	3. Glove-Fitting

**Date Three - Johnny! **

- I probably should have warned you guys. I think there are more _Kai-Guys_ dating than _Kai-Girls_ dating, so it's probably going to be Shonen-Ai story. Mostly. Definitely. Yeah. It's just that I have a certain _criterion_ for the Characters Kai is dating and.. I think there are simply more men than women.

* * *

"By the way, I went out on another 'Date' "

"Who?" Rei asked and went to the board.

"Johnny."

Rei's hand stopped midair.

He slowly turned around.

_"Who?!"_

"From the Majestics, Johnny McGregor?"

Rei stared at him with wide-eyes.

"Is it really so shocking that I date guys? Beside _you're _the one who told me t-"

"First-" Rei cut him off. "I was mad. I wasn't thinking st-... _clearly_. _Second_; with your sense of _tight-fitting wardrobe anyone _can take you for Gay -not just bisexual. _Third;_ I don't really care if you date guys. It's your own business - but _Johnny?!" _He exclaimed in disbelieve. "Out of all the guys you could have asked you turned to the one who _threw a glove at you?!"_

Kai shrugged. "It seemed fitting."

At the time. But now, Kai had no choice but to admit it to himself:

He had no idea what on earth was he thinking when he suggested Johnny to go out with him. He didn't have a problem doing so though; he had a reply prepared for any snarky conceited mocking he might have to hear from the red-head.

"W_hat's this? The mighty Hiwatari is asking me out on a date? Who would have imagined-"_

_"I don't really care." Kai interrupted him nonchalantly. "It was just a suggestion. I could have asked anyone. In fact, I already know who is going to be my next quest-" He rose up from his chair from the end of the dinner table of Johnny's privet hotel suite, brushing the Scotsman carelessly with evident boredom._

_Johnny jumped to his feet. "Wait a second. I've never said I'm rejecting you!" He raised his chin up pompously, strangely ignoring Kai's earlier words, as if Kai didn't just brush him off like invisible dust off of his shoulder. "I understand perfectly well why a mere commoner such as yourself would wish to associate himself with such a fair noble like myself. But hear this!" He said haughtily "I don't date just for the hack of it. I need to know my partner is completely serious and loyal to me. I can not have a loose cheating whore for a lover - I'm an extremely well-known man in Europe, everyone knows I come from a wealthy, prideful family. The last I need is a scandal."_

_Johnny stared at him stubbornly._

_And Kai thought It was bizarre how he passed over the insult earlier just to agree go out with him. Yes, it was subtle, but an insult non the less, and there's no chance the pride Scotsman missed it._

Kai smirked. The guy definitely has a crush on him. Rei just stared at him unbelievably.

"_How _did it seem fitting for you to ask _Johnny_ out?!"

"I just thought about guys who wore so enthusiastic to chase me down to fight me that it could have easily been interpreted as subtle love confession."

"You're unbelievable." Rei muttered as he wrote on the board. "I know you are proud and vain but if anyone knew just _how much full of yourself you are_-" Then he smirked. "Fine, If _that's _the criterion you're searching by, then I have few other names for you. _Dunga_-" He scribbled on the board in big, bold letters. "_Brooklyn_-"

"As if." Kai's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Rei proceeded with evil smirk.

"_Takao-"_

"Like _Hell!" _Kai jumped from the sofa and Rei bolted away form the board. Kai brutally scratched his fingers on the white board, erasing Kinomiya's name from the board.

"The day I'd date _that retard _will be the day I'll wear a _bunny suit_ in front of my _grandfather_ and let _Borkov_ shoot me in the head just to spare the humiliation!"


	4. The Closet Conditions

**Forth Date - _Robert_**

**Thanks for the reviews! :D You guys\girls Rock! **And There's an important note and a reply in the end!

* * *

"Let's get this straight; Everything Johnny told you -just cut in half, I'm not as strict as him. Johnny has to be strict because he did himself quite the reputation with his wild persona. I personally appreciate good company more. Of course it's a plus if my partner doesn't cheat on me and comes from a wealthy heritage. People don't expect me to date just anyone because they know that I simply do not do such things. It is widely known that I uphold an extremely refined taste in chosing my lovers. If a relationship fails - I just say that it didn't work, that's all. Also, by any means do not talk to the press without me."

They sat at some fancy, privet Coffee shop, drinking tea. Kai mused that Rei will probably be as surprised as he was; They expected Robert's dating c_onditions_ be even more strict than those of Johnny, but...

"There's also another thing." Robert said.

"I'm often invited to luxurious events, balls, conferences, etc'. If word goes out I have a lover, I'll be obligated to bring them with me as partners." Robert sipped from his tea and then said, with perfectly normal tone:

"You may have to cross-dress."

"...Alright. Yeah. So. I see this isn't going to work. _Goodbye_."

Later on, Rei Crossed the German's name with an esthetic, decorative wavy line. His grin hadn't left him that night, contrary to Kai's permanent scowl.

"This is only getting _better and better_."

* * *

I'm not doing _all_ the Characters, just ones that enter my criterion of _having-any-contact-with-Kai_ (Plus Julia that I wrote on a spur of a moment). **That's why if you have any Requests - ask me and I'll do them** (_if_ you ask me _before_ I'll reach the Final Six Dates!.. guess who they are?!)


	5. Who's Date Is this Again?

**Date Five - _Queen_**

* * *

_"We always thought you were fanatic, Kai-_chan_. I personally don't mind playing with you a bit.." She pulled herself to him, attaching flat hand on his chest and whispering into his ear in silky, wet voice. "King has a total crush on you, but he's too shy to admit it, so he won't try anything unless I encourage him. Do you know what that means, Kai-_kun_..?" her teeth shamelessly touched his earlobe._

_"..That you're going to offer a threesome next.."_

"_Halt_." Rei suddenly stopped Kai's story firmly and looked at him skeptically. "You did _not _really said that."

Kai had the audacity to look embarrassed. "I wasn't serious, Ok?! she just seemed the kind of person who would suggest that... you know-"

"A Bitch?"

"Exactly."

"And what did she say?"

Kai tensed and reddened even more, lowering head in shame. Or irritation.

_Queen flinched away from him like from big, ugly, disgusting coackroach."What? No! I was going to say that I can have you all to myself! He's my brother, you sick pervert! Stay away from me!"_

Rei stared. He would've have laughed already if not for the bizarre nature of the story.

"This whole story sounds like a cheap Porn Parody. Isn't it out-of-character for you to suggest something like that straight away to someone who's nearly a stranger?" He tilted his head to the side. "Are you ill? Do you feel well?"

"I told you, I wasn't serious! Her approach just threw me off guard. I didn't expect to run into her, let alone for her to come on to me so suddenly. It just mumbling, I wasn't really thinking when I said that."

"I always thought they were royalty of something, two heirs (or outcasts) that paired up or met in formal engagement by their families and decided to stay together for their own personal intents." Rei mused. "I can't believe they are brother and sister. They look nothing alike!"

"Exactly!" Kai snorted, slumped on the couch in broody mood. "Can you blame me for thinking they mess with each other? Who talks about their siblings during moments like these anyway?"

"I don't know..." Rei got up from the armchair and approached Kai with expressionless face. He sat oddly close to him, and ignoring Kai's questioning looks he leaned toward him, placing one hand on the couch beside him and the other on Kai's ...Hip?

Kai stared at him in disbelief and suspiciousness.

To his shock Rei breathed into his ear and whispered playfully. _"If you date Mao again.."_ but then he looked straight in his eyes and his voice turned hard and menacing. "I'll kill you."

Kai blinked widely. And just when the actual meaning of Rei's words registered in his head and his bewilderment turned into an annoyed scowl-

"I've _told_ you already, it was-"

-Rei leaned forward again and_ licked his ear_.

Kai redden like a tomato.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?!"

"See?" Rei pulled back with mischievous grin. "That wasn't so hard." He casually got up to the infamous wall-board.

_Queen._

"So are you going to ask King out?"

Kai just gaped at him.

"Let me know when your brain stops melting and you get your tongue back."

* * *

Considering I'm pairing Kai with almost _everyone_, I hope this wasn't too OOC?


	6. May I ask Why?

**Sixth Date - _King_**

That's what happens when I have nothing to write about someone..

* * *

_King cough and blushed._

_"Um, I... I don't think it's... a good idea.. I really like you and all -I mean, you're cool and handsome b-but.. " He cough again, and cleared his voice with a deep breath._

_"I really don't think it's a good idea." He said in finally secure, clear tone, feigning confidence. "I have to decline. Sorry..."_

_Kai was silent for a moment, and then decided to spare the awkwardness and just go._

_All he said was 'I see' before turning away to leave_

_The white-haired male inhaled deeply in relief._

_"Just one more thing." Kai suddenly said and turned around, trying to hide the embarrassment of being rejected by politeness. "May I ask... Why?"_

_King cringed and choked on himself, face turning red. "N-no... particular r-reason.." He mumbled nervously and forced a fake smile, avoiding his gaze._

_Kai regarded him suspiciously for a moment._

_"I see."_

_And walked away._

"She definitely told him about what you said to her yesterday." Rei concluded. "About the Threesome."

"That's what I figured."

"But you know that both of them fit your criterion, right?"

"Really? Well, I did make contact with them few years back but... Che." He snorted. "Fine. Then it's just two names to get off the list."

"What if you ask some one who's _not _under this criterion?"

"What?"

"Someone you don't really remember having actual contact with. Pick up someone randomly."

"Who?"

"I don't know, you decided."

Kai stayed quiet.

"Alright, then what about a lottery? I'll write the names of all people who you know and you'll pick one up."

Fifteen minutes and many paper cutting later, Kai reached a hand into an orange plastic bowl and removed it, holding a small folded note.

Rei snatched it from him before he could open it.

"What-"

"You just focus on the dates you can think of now. Leave _that_ one to me." Rei smiled and headed to the door. "And I'll be taking this too, I think we may still need it in the future. Good night!"

Kai stared after him shutting the door behind him.

He took the bowl full of names with him, too.

Rei leaned on the wall outside the apartment. He placed the bowl beside him and unfolded the note.

"...Ha. That guy's straight." Rei grinned widely. "...This should be interesting."

* * *

_Requests coming in Next! Thanks for my awesome reviewers and readers :)_


	7. Explicit

**Date Seven - Garland**

**Warning:** Um... hinted **M** content?

* * *

"Well, at least we know we have chemistry between us. Huh, haha..."

Kai sent him a questioning look.

"Y-you know... at our battle in the Bega training center, when your hands touched my chest and shoved me with all the force you've got.. there were like sparks.. flying..." The violet-eyeds cheeks tinted bright red. Kai's eye twitched but his face were reddening as well.

_Seriously, could this guy get any bolder?_

"You thing _that _was bold?"

"You didn't hear him. You should have heard him yourself to understand. It just sounded so... _wrong_."

"You didn't say anything about _me_ licking your ear-"

"I meant in _public_! that was inappropriate in _public!_" Kai snapped, flushed. "We even had to leave because we started receiving all these wierd glances from the other costumers who heard him in the tables nearby."

"So it wouldn't be dirty if he said that in privet?" Rei eyed him skeptically in amusement.

"No, it's-"

Actually, the people nearby were also _talking _about them engaging in a inappropriate behavior (In _public_).. since their small talk could have been interpreted in a wrong way... No, It _was_ interpreted in a wrong way. But Kai wasn't going to let Rei know that.

"Never mind. Forget it."

They ate in silence.

"I heard Dunga is back in town. Maybe you should ask him?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why?" Rei looked at him curiously. "You had worse dates, no?"

"It's not that. He's-..."

"Yes?"

"...I'm not going to talk about this with you."

"What? But you always tell me about your dates!"

"There was _no_ date to tell about, Rei."

"There will be if you went out-"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Forget it, I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not something you-"

"-Understand?"

"No -I mean, no as in not something concerning _you_ specifically but-"

"But you said 'you'-"

"I meant everyone-"

"Kai-"

"If you must know, he's build rather large Ok?!" Kai blurted. Rei blinked.

"Uhu.. well, he's a... big guy, I guess? That's a problem?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?! guys like him, are probably-...you know.. if his body is big he's probably... y-you know..." Kai stuttered in clear embarrassment, trying to put the right words, cheeks flaring. Rei's innocent looks and the failure in what seems like a simple task succeeded to make him annoyed, untill he just snapped.

"_I'm _the male in my relationships, alright?! I don't do _bottom_ roles! It'll just get awkward if he's-... _bigger _than me!"

Rei blinked once and just stared, cheeks heating up.

They chewed in utter silence after that, both with red faces. Apparently that was a bit _too_ explicit even for the black-haired.

It lasted about ten minutes.

Rei swallowed the last bite, and with great courage mustered forces to speak up.

"You know what else would be awkward?"

silence.

"If you ended up with _Takao _and turns out _he _has bigger than you-" he ducked just in time to avoid the remote control hurled his way.

* * *

I was trying to come up with ideas for Garland... This is what I'm...Bah *sigh*


	8. Sex change

**Eight Date - Enrique**

* * *

"So, _Senior_ _Hiwatari_." Said the Italian blond and grinned at the slate-haired across the coffee table. "What size you do your Breasts?"

Kai choked on his morning coffee. "Huh?"

"Breasts? You know, as someone who had a Sex change? Well, you're still pretty flat, from what I see, but it's Ok if you're afraid. Don't worry, I've heard of guys who did that, so you aren't aone. personally I prefer authentic girls but I don't mind; You have nothing to be ashamed of, If you know you are a girl at heart-"

Kai stared at him in disbelieve. "What the _hell _are talking about?"

"What do you mean _What_?" Enrique eyed with slight annoyance. "_You are _ the one who asked me out. I just assumed you had a crush on me and finally decided to connect to your female side since it's widely known that I'm as straight as an arrow." Enrique pointed out, integrating fingers and leaning back, mumbling. "_Well, unless you're Rei, or that pretty blond guy from Bega. I don't mind cute, feminine boys either-"_

"So you just assumed I'd undergo a _Sex change _just to _date _you?!" Kai banged his hands on the table. "_Are you in your right min-_" Kai suddenly halted.

He glared at Enrique intensity.

"What was that last part about Rei?"

"That I don't mind going out with him?" The Italian blinked cutely. "He's-"

"Didn't you just say you're straight as an arrow?"

"I am." Enrique said with all seriousness. "I like cute things. Girls are cuter than boys in 99 percent of the cases, but I don't mind messing around with cute boys with feminine features. Well, not many people know that, though.." He mused lightly.

Kai just stared at him, eyes narrowed. Enrique returned the glare with his cocky smile, but it was more of a default expression to him. He wasn't smiling for any specific reason.

Kai was the first to break the silence.

"Why did you asked me to meet you here this morning?"

"I didn't." The blonde rose an eyebrow. "And I assumed you didn't sent me a note saying that we have a date this morning in this Cafe?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Enrique sank into his chair. "Well, obviously we got played at. I wonder whose idea that was.."

"Did you keep the note?"

"Here" Enrique handed it to him.

Kai opened a small white piece of paper.

_'Would you like to go out with me? Meet me at this Cafe in this hour tomorrow morning -(Hiwatari) Kai'_

This wasn't his hand-writing.

Kai turned the paper to see the other side.

It said; _Enrique_.

Kai recognized this hand writing.

"So... You're not going to have a sex Change?"

"No!"

Shrug. "It's your loss." said the italian smugly. "People find me quite appealing, you know."

"Then go do a sex change, maybe some straight guy will fall for you and not one of these cheap girls who're going out with you just for your money." Kai growled carelessly while getting up on his feet, ignoring Enrique's angered cry of protest. The paper crushed in his fist.

"You-!"

He _really_ wasn't in the mood for playing right now.

_'That guy... I'm going to kill him!'_

* * *

*The english Dubed version made Enrique seem more the Happy-Player than he really is. I mean, he _is _a player, but in the japanese version he also has a serious, cold side that can get irritated quite easily.


	9. It's all about the Food

**Date Nine - Dunga**

* * *

"Are you going to eat that?"

"...No." Kai shut his eyes. _Here goes my lunch._ "You know what, just finish it." he pushed his plate toward the big guy. "I'm not that hungry anyway."

It was, after all, the fifth or sixth time he asked that. Kai decided to just give up. He signed for a waitress. "Check, please."

It was a very short date. Or long. Depend on who you ask.

* * *

_Short, isn't it? xD. don't worry, explanation in next chapter._


	10. Caught

**...*Whistles***

* * *

Rei didn't really mind when the door silently opened and the intruder made a sound when he came in. He didn't even turn around from his cooking to look. Kai was just like that. He always sneaks around and appears when no one notices. Like a squeakless mouse.

What did caught Rei's attention was when the door slammed shut with a loud Bang, so much that it made the walls shake and Rei jump and nearly cut his finger.

"So I ran into _Dunga_ today. Asked him out to latch. We went out to eat."

And Kai didn't say it _quietly_, either. Rei had to take two deep breaths to calm himself before replying.

"R-really? What about the Size issue..?" He stuttered, proceeding to cut the vegetable he was working on and noted the no-so-suppressed irritation to his friend's voice.

_'Someone's in bad mood._' if the door-slamming wasn't enough of an indication..

"Didn't mater. All that guy did was eat. Both his_ and_ my share. But more importantly-" Kai approached Rei from behind. The black-haired stopped cutting.

The slate-haired was so close Rei could feel him breathing down his neck.

He made a motion to move but Kai's hand shot past his waist and slammed on the green marble counter before him, making him bend slightly and trapping him between himself and the kitchen counter. Kai's other hand fisted and stopped before Rei's face.

Kai hissed in his ear. "What the hell is _this?_"

Rei looked at the note in Kai's hand.

"... I take it your date with Enrique didn't go well?"

"He's _Straight_."

"I know."

"You _know?_"

"It's the name that you picked up from the lottery, Kai."

"I know. _Rei_."

"Do you want to try again? Maybe someone more fitting will come up-"

"You think this is funny?!" Kai nearly roared in his ear. "That guy assumed I had a_ Sex Change _just to go out with him and the only reason I invited _Dunga_ to lunch was because I was so _pissed_ _off_ I had to release some steam before going back home!"

"He-_ Sex Change_?" Rei blurted incredulously and in attempt to turn around under Kai's hold (and Kai's persistance of not letting him away) his foot tangled with Kai's, and he accidentally tripped him.

Falling, Kai grabbed Rei by instinct and drugged him down with him.

Strangely enough it was Rei who landed hard on the floor first, and with Kai on top of him.

They groaned.

"O-ouch.." Rei flinched, making a feeble attempt to move. Kai, as soon as realizing his floor was oddly soft and was in fact a living-breathing mattress nearly jumped on his knees, staring down at a disoriented black-haired chinese.

"You probably should lock the door if you don't want any interruptions." A third voice deadpanned above them.

Both froze.

At least one person in the world had a voice like that, and they didn't have to look to recognize him.

"T-Tala... How are you? Long time no see.." Rei laughed nervously, using his elbows to shift himself up.

Kai merely let out an annoyed Che and moved to raise to his feet but-

"Don't move!"

Tala murmured. "If you want me to _leave_-"

"No, no!" Rei opened his mouth to retort but closed it immediately. "N-no, it's... the knife.."

Apparently when Rei landed on the floor his hands positioned on his sides, and he was till holding his cutting knife. Kai landed on top of him. Kai looked down and swallowed thickly.

At the moment, It seemed the knife was dangerously close to Kai's _low _area.

Tala noticed it too. His brain was calculating fast, trying to make something out of this situation, but his punch line has already been said and...

"I... really don't know what to make of it." He stared at them oddly. "Is this some kind of a fetish or something? a Roleplay? an angered wife doing Castration or-"

_**"Shut up!"**_ Came a hurried yell from the both of them; two horrified faces sickly pale.

"More importantly, if you think that this is _that _kind of situation why _the hell are you still here?!_"

* * *

**_Thank's for all my loyal reviewers and readers! You make my day :)_**

_**P.s** - if you find grammar or phrasing mistakes, or just a missing word (a, an, of..) tell me. I usually notice these only after I publish, no matter how many times I go through the story beforehand (and go back to fix it, Mah) - (p.s: If you thought you read a word that's no longer there - you didn't imagine it. I just replaced it *it should be 'Disoriented', not 'disseminated'. I was like: WTF?!)_


End file.
